Dear James
by Marlotta
Summary: After falling in "Unrequited" love with Hermione, our friend 'James' writes a letter and leaves it in the Room of Requirement, purely for closure. He never expected a reply, and soon a beautiful romance rears its head, but what will James and Jean do, if they don't even know who each other is?
1. Chapter 1

Dear James

_Hi_

_I don't even know why I'm writing this. It was Hermione's idea. Oh my Godric Gryffindor, I love her. She's the most intelligent girl I've ever known, plus she's beautiful, witty and musical too. Unrequited love is the worst, and it just goes to show, especially due to Mya's idea regarding this letter, that it is and always will remain unrequited. I just want to be loved for once in my life for being who I am and not who everybody expects me to be._

_-James_

Feeling completely idiotic, I leave the letter where Mya suggested. The Room of Requirement. It was a sensible idea, because that way nobody would know where it was unless they had placed a tracking charm on the letter or if they scoured the Room. I don't sign the letter with my name for obvious reasons, the Hogwarts Gossip Mill must be credited but also offended in its intelligence but also nosiness.

Under a gem-covered box lies my letter, addressed 'To Whom It May Concern' in the aqua ink Mya had bought me from Hogsmeade.

Nobody would ever find out my secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear James

I knew where he had placed the letter. I had placed a tracking charm on the envelope, which he had not checked (foolishly, of course) and I was intrigued to discover the contents. I climb the staircases under the pretence of patrolling (being a sixth year prefect had its perks) and entered the Room, thinking of his beautiful face and finding the letter. Without thinking, I open it, and am shocked at the contents. This boy ~ James ~ as he was going under the guise of – loved little bookworm and Mudblood Hermione Granger? This was certainly interesting.

_Hi_

_I don't even know why I'm writing this. It was Hermione's idea. – _Wow, he credits his friends.

_Oh my Godric Gryffindor, I love her. – _How surprised am I – a houseproud Gryffindor.

_She's the most intelligent girl I've ever known, plus she's beautiful, witty and musical too. – _He is a sweet one.

_Unrequited love is the worst, and it just goes to show, especially due to Mya's idea regarding this letter, that it is and always will remain unrequited. _– If only he knew how she felt about him, it was evident in the way she acted.

_I just want to be loved for once in my life for being who I am and not who everybody expects me to be. – _ I did see his point.

_-James_

In response, to humour this "James" I write my own reply and, summoning my friend's owl, send the letter to him.

_So, James, huh?_

_It seems you're pretty fond of her, so tell her how you feel. If you fear love is unrequited, it can never hurt to just check._

_-Jean-_

_PS: Leave them by 'our' box in the Room ;)_

Finally casting a few Untraceable Charms so that the message could not be tracked to me, I quickly leave the Room and then the corridor, meeting my fellow Gryffindor prefect Ron Weasley and letting him know that the seventh floor had been patrolled for my 'shift'.

If only "James" knew about Hermione's true feelings about him – that would make a grown man cry.

Hey guys, I'm Marlotta and this is my fic Dear James. If you're here then you've read the first two chapters. Just to let you know, some chapters will be longer than this, and I am not the most regular of updaters, but I do try not to forget about my fics. One thing though, do not always expect two updates in such succession as this!

So please R+R, and PEACE OUT PEASANTS! PS no flames please


	3. Chapter 3

Dear James

I had never expected a reply to my letter, so I was shocked to say the least when I saw my owl with a letter.

Opening it, I read the short message and a smile came to my face.

_So, James, huh?_

_It seems you're pretty fond of her, so tell her how you feel. If you fear love is unrequited, it can never hurt to just check._

_-Jean-_

_PS: Leave them by 'our' box in the Room ;)_

I decided to do what Jean had told me, but to wait a little while as I was quite nervous! However, I was a little confused – as I didn't think there was anyone at Hogwarts with the name Jean, especially not in Gryffindor, so this made me a little suspicious.

I quickly penned out a response to Jean's letter and was walking up to the seventh floor to place it by 'our' box. Just to check, I proofread the letter.

_Jean,_

_I am pleasantly surprised to receive a reply to my letter. Thank you very much for the advice, and I was just wondering, what house are you in? It's just that I didn't know of anyone at Hogwarts with that name, and it would be lovely to meet you sometime, and to maybe go to Hogsmeade? That would be lovely._

_-James-_

I hear the bell chime for 30 minutes before curfew so I rush to my dormitory to finish my homework ( a Transfiguration essay, a Care of Magical Creatures essay and some reading for Potions and Charms, as well as a dream planner for Divination. I decided not to ask Hermione for her notes, as I wanted to impress her, and not to annoy her with my somewhat limited learning potential with some lessons.

I know this chapter is short but there will be at least another chapter on today.

In case you haven't realised who James and Jean are, the hints on James' homework should give an idea.

I wasn't sure if there was a Jean at Hogwarts so I said there wasn't – sorry if there is, please ignore this fact.

Thanks for the reviews and the follows/favourites and please r+r (no flames please) and if you have an idea for the identities of Jean and James (I already know but still).

Marlotta :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dear James

Receiving an alert telling me that James had responded to my letter in the Room, I trudge from my common room to the place, under a Disillusionment charm in case he is still there. I am soon grateful for that action as after a whispered 'Homenum revelio' I notice a human presence in the Room. He has also locked it from others entering which hinders my actions. I wait and imagine the contents of the letter.

After a short nap outside the Room, I notice the lack of wards that 'James' had erected. Having evidently left the room, I entered and read the note, addressed to 'Jean', and quickly read his reply.

_Jean,_

_I am pleasantly surprised to receive a reply to my letter. Thank you very much for the advice, and I was just wondering, what house are you in? It's just that I didn't know of anyone at Hogwarts with that name, and it would be lovely to meet you sometime, and to maybe go to Hogsmeade? That would be lovely._

_-James-_

If only he knew who I was, my mind wonders.

(POV SWITCH + TIME SHIFT – WHEN JAMES GETS A REPLY TO THE LETTER – JEAN DID WRITE A LETTER BUT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IT IN THIS SECTION OF THE CHAPTER – SEE BELOW FOR JEAN'S LETTER)

Sensing Jean's response, I rush up to the Room. I was eager to find out more about Jean's identity, as I suspected that she was not a Gryffindor. By the purple box, I found the penned response, written in the same turquoise ink that my letters are written in. This was odd. I only knew Hermione to have that ink, as she had told me beforehand that it was rare and rather expensive, as well as being Muggle.

_My James,_

_I am glad to hear that you sound relatively well read, and this pleases me. I have never met somebody rather intelligent before, aside from the ferret Malfoy in Slytherin. I am a Gryffindor, does that surprise you? You may be pleasantly or sadly surprised to discover my true identity, and I must tell you that I know yours. Jean is a name I have been using as a pen name for a number of months now. I feel no regret in revealing that it is my middle name._

_Have you spoken to your love Hermione yet? It is clear that she feels the same about you as you feel about her._

_Jean._

My eyes widen. I was shocked beyond words.

Thanks guys

R+R

No flames please

Marlotta xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Dear James

My eyes widen. I was shocked beyond words.

Hermione. This girl, Jean, was Hermione. That answered everything. The ink was turquoise, she was a Gryffindor, and it was well known that her name was Hermione Jean Granger. Also, it would explain some of her responses and also would explain how she knew about the first letter. I was unsure how that made me feel; whether it was false hope or not. I wondered if she knew who I was.

POV SWITCH TO 'JEAN'

I knew about James' true identity, I had all along.

I wrote another letter and sent it to 'James' via my owl (A/N: I know Crookshanks is a cat, but in this fic it is an owl), Crookshanks, a ginger owl who was very tame. The letter read:

James – I'm not sure if you yet know who I am but I would like you to know that I will always love you. I have loved you since second year when you saved the school from the Basilisk and comforted me when I was petrified. I have had a crush on you since you saved me from the troll. I have loved animals since we rode on Buckbeak together. I have always supported you, even when your name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire. I have always been there for you, and always will be. I love you, James. I know who you are, and I love you too. –Hermione Jean Granger.

I sent the owl off with the letter and hoped for the best. I hoped for a future with him. I hoped for love, and marriage and babies. I hoped for everything. Just a 17 year old, who loved another 17 year old. Love. That was how I felt for this man. Love.

TIME SHIFT AND POV SWITCH – WHEN JAMES GETS THE LETTER

James – I'm not sure if you yet know who I am but I would like you to know that I will always love you. I have loved you since second year when you saved the school from the Basilisk and comforted me when I was petrified. I have had a crush on you since you saved me from the troll. I have loved animals since we rode on Buckbeak together. I have always supported you, even when your name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire. I have always been there for you, and always will be. I love you, James. I know who you are, and I love you too. –Hermione Jean Granger.

I was shocked beyond words. The love of my life, Hermione Jean Granger, loved me back, and always had, it seemed. I was ecstatic. I quickly penned a response.

Hermione – I am so happy. I love you so much. Meet me in the common room at 11 tonight, I have to take you somewhere. – Harry James Potter.

By the way, this is in 7th year. Voldemort had been killed the previous year instead, and the death eaters have all been killed, converted or imprisoned. I apologise that this is really unlikely, but I had forgotten about that detail, be it large! And also I apologise for the lack of disclaimers. If I owned Harry Potter, why would JKR's name be on the covers?!

R+R and no flames please, Marlotta xox


	6. Chapter 6

Dear James 

**Just a recap – James is Harry Potter and Jean is Hermione Granger, in case there was some confusion. Plus, I haven't forgotten about Ron, so watch this space for him! Just to say, this chapter contains quite a bit of fluff!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm saving up**

It was ten o'clock and Hermione was getting ready for hers and Harry's meeting. She decided to wear a cropped top with a dark denim skater skirt, with pumps, and she was applying her makeup when she heard the other two occupants of her dorm, Lavender and Parvati, gossiping outside the door. Quickly warding and silencing her bed to persuade the other two girls that she was asleep, she continued applying her makeup.

TIME SHIFT – 10:55

At 22:55 Hermione silently left the dorm, under Disillusionment charms, to the common room. When she saw nobody, she whispered out to Harry. Hearing a reply, she ended the enchantments on her.

'Mione, you look beautiful tonight.' Blushing, Hermione thanked her companion, and praised his appearance in return. They quietly edged up to the astronomy tower, and then Harry spoke to her, saying:

'Mione, I love you, I always have.'

'Oh, Harry, I have always loved you too.'

'Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione Jean Granger, my one true love?'

'Does this answer your question?'

Hermione kissed Harry. The kiss was full of passion and the desire that she felt for him. She felt Harry's tongue glide across her lips, silently requesting permission to enter, which she granted. _This is where I want to be, forever and always._

**I know this is really short, but to make up for it I have a few other chapters lined up to update today, so be prepared for an avalanche of 3 or 4 chapters for **_**Dear James**_**!**

**R+R, NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**F+F **

**Marlotta xox**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear James

From last time:

'Mione, I love you, I always have.'

'Oh, Harry, I have always loved you too.'

'Will you be my girlfriend, Hermione Jean Granger, my one true love?'

'Does this answer your question?'

Hermione kissed Harry. The kiss was full of passion and the desire that she felt for him. She felt Harry's tongue glide across her lips, silently requesting permission to enter, which she granted. _This is where I want to be, forever and always._

This time:

To be honest, Harry and Hermione should have known it was too good to be true. Hearing a door creak open behind them, whilst lip-locked, they jumped to face the intruder.

He wore a leather jacket over a blue faded shirt with torn jeans. He had ginger hair and his face showed an expression of pure betrayal.

'Hi Ron', Hermione tentatively said, a blush appearing on her cheeks. Ron only growled her name in return.

'Harry, you know she's mine!' Ron growled, wand in hand, as if threatening to use it/

'Ronald Bilius Weasley! I am not, I repeat, AM NOT A POSSESSION!' Hermione screamed, mad as anything.

'But Mi, we were supposed to fall in love!' Ron begged.

'Who told you that? And don't call me Mi!' Hermione was furious, as was Harry.

'NOBODY SPEAKS TO MY GIRL LIKE THAT!' Harry roared.

'Oh, so you're fine with belonging to _**that?!**_**' **Ron spoke, his voice fraught with contempt.

'Don't talk about my boyfriend in that way.' Hermione defended her love.

'Oh, I'll talk how I like, thank you very much.' Ron very stubbornly replied, mad.

'Come on love, we're leaving.' Harry said, resigned.

'Hang on Ry, one minute.' Hermione murmured, before muttering a 'alienare amorem' and then pulling Harry's arm, glaring at Ron, whose face was an image of anger and shock, as well as sadness.

'Mi, what did you do to him?' Harry requested, puzzled.

'I hexed him with a spell of my own creation. It literally means 'to dispose of love' which is really what I wanted to do. He will no longer feel anything romantic for either of us, which is a relief I am sure for the both of us.'

'Oh, my girlfriend, the genius. I love you, Mi'

'As I love you.'

_**Okay, so I did make up the spell myself. It literally does mean that (it is Latin). I couldn't find a similar spell in my research, and Hermione struck me more of a charm person that a potions person. **_

_**I know that this has already been two chapters today, but as I am currently writing them (as of 28/6/13) then I will write a few more and update them on the same night as I cannot promise to regularly update. I apologise for my irregular updating.**_

_**R+R, F+F, no flames please, and thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews so far. Marlotta**___


	8. Chapter 8

Dear James

After what Hermione and Harry nicknamed the 'Ron Debacle', Ron seemed to avoid them, which suited both of them perfectly fine. Harry had always known that there would be jealous people whilst he was in a relationship, but did not expect his ex-best friend, Ronald, to be one of them. Due to being Head Boy, after Ronald had lost the title due to being found in a broom closet with three girls after numerous warnings, Harry had retired from Quidditch because of other demands for his time. Ginny had got the title of Quidditch Captain and also the Seeker slot, as more people were willing to be Chasers than Seekers and she played both slots.

All in all, life was treating the couple well. Due to the infamous Hogwarts Rumour Mill, everybody knew about the disbanding of the Golden Trio due to Harry and Hermione's relationship and all the boys knew not to pursue Hermione and the girls not to pursue Harry. However, this did not stop the extremely persistent Romilda Vane, who despite being in a relationship with Terry Boot of Ravenclaw, believed Harry the only man for her and attempted (and failed miserably) to slip him numerous love potions, all of which Harry generously forwarded to Terry.

Luna and Neville were still going strong as a couple, and they had taken to inviting Luna to sit with them at the Gryffindor table, as Luna did not have many Ravenclaw friends. This saddened Neville, who made Luna very happy, but he only wished that she didn't have to effectively move house (she was sleeping in Ginny's dorm, on a transfigured couch to bed) to have friends. Despite this, Luna had confessed her love for Neville and vice versa, which had pleased them both.

To the surprise of most (except for those in their dormitory) Seamus and Dean had both come out and were frequently seen with ruffled hair after lunches, and were also seen often passionately kissing in the hallways. Harry was not surprised, for they had been sharing a bed, but not having sex, since fourth year, when Seamus' parents had both died and he needed some support.

Ron had again, unsurprisingly, asked out Lavender Brown, which she had rudely declined, as she had correctly inferred that he was on the rebound. Angry, he had instead asked out most of the girls in his year, when Pansy Parkinson finally agreed to go on a date with him, in an attempt to pull him over to the Dark side.

Draco Malfoy had proposed to his girlfriend of two years, Astoria Greengrass, to which she had accepted. Being two years younger, this was slightly frowned upon by both of their parents, especially since he had been betrothed to her older sister of his age, Daphne. But Draco had changed during the war, and both he and Astoria had fled their families to turn to the light side.

Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey, the headmaster and the matron of Hogwarts, had caused quite the scandal when they had married. However, neither the bisexual headmaster nor the bisexual matron had been overly bothered by the scandal, especially due to the fact that neither of them really cared about what the public thought about them.

Both of the Weasley twins were deeply in love as well as their best friend Lee Jordan, Fred with Angelina Johnson, George with Katie Bell and Lee with Alicia Spinnet. The three girls were the original Gryffindor Chasers when Harry had joined the House Quidditch team in his first year.

And Harry and Hermione were deeply in love, more so than anybody either of them had ever met. They did everything together, from patrolling the corridors to assisting Hagrid with his gamekeeper duties and Filch with cleaning the castle. They were on good terms with Peeves (thank goodness) and also all the ghosts, including the Bloody Baron. Life was good.

BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT THIS IS NOT THE END.

BETWEEN THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTER 9 THERE IS A TIME SHIFT. THE LENGTH WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

I am not completely sure how long this will be, but I hope that you will stick with it, and trust me, this is only half done, if that.

R+R, F+F, NO FLAMES PLEASE

MARLOTTA XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO


	9. Chapter 9

Dear James

**AS I EXPLAINED IN CHAPTER 8 THERE IS A TIME SHIFT. PREVIOUSLY IT WAS AROUND OCTOBER AND NOW IT IS EARLY FEBRUARY.**

**PLEASE BEAR THIS IN MIND.**

**On with the story!**

As February the first drifted into February 11th, both Harry and Hermione and also all of their friends, were anxiously awaiting Valentine's Day. Receiving a note from the jewellers in Diagon Alley in the dormitory and hiding it in a hidden compartment in his trunk, he was ready for the 14th.

After being owled a receipt from a Diagon Alley store, Hermione was satisfied, Harry would love her Valentine's gift to him, however she hoped that she would come before his new gift.

After illegally Apparating to Knockturn Alley, Ronald Weasley successfully purchased his Valentines' present for his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, and he Disapparated back to Hogwarts.

As Valentine's Day edged closer, all three members of the ex Golden Trio were completely prepared for the most romantic day of the year. Their presents for their respective lovers wrapped and securely inside their trunks, neither of them could wait for the day.

THE 14th

As the cock crowed morning, Harry quickly penned a message to his lover.

_Jean, _

_Meet me by the box in the room, James _

_PS LOVE YOU LOTS LIKE JELLY TOTS_

Receiving the message from her boyfriend, Hermione grabbed her present for him and got dressed. She wore a black skater skirt with espadrilles and a cropped top with an Aztec pattern on it. Also grabbing Harry's separate gifts and card, she rushed to the Room of Requirement, after straightening her hair. Thinking over and over 'I need to find Harry, my one true love' over and over in her head, she opened the door and nearly fainted in shock.

KIND OF A CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry, another update is coming your way in a little while.

R+R, F+F, NO FLAMES PLEASE

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming please

Marlotta


	10. Chapter 10

Dear James

_From last time:_

As the cock crowed morning, Harry quickly penned a message to his lover.

_Jean, _

_Meet me by the box in the room, James _

_PS LOVE YOU LOTS LIKE JELLY TOTS_

Receiving the message from her boyfriend, Hermione grabbed her present for him and got dressed. She wore a black skater skirt with espadrilles and a cropped top with an Aztec pattern on it. Also grabbing Harry's separate gifts and card, she rushed to the Room of Requirement, after straightening her hair. Thinking over and over 'I need to find Harry, my one true love' over and over in her head, she opened the door and nearly fainted in shock.

_THIS TIME_

There, standing where he said he would be, was her boyfriend, dressed very well, she mused to herself. He wore chinos and a faded t-shirt as well as a pair of espadrilles similar to her own. Over his arm was his Quidditch tee, with POTTER 7 on the back, to which she raised an eyebrow to.

'Mi, it's your favourite jumper, it means a lot to me and so do you, you can have it.' He held it out to her, and then he led her out of the room.

He then led her back into the room, which this time looked completely different. On one wall was a unit holding at least one thousand books, which astounded her. Without even sparing a glance to the rest of the room, she hurried over to the books. It was when she settled down to read Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, her favourite Muggle book, that she saw Harry, beckoning over to her. He was slouched in a doorway and holding his Invisibility Cloak. He quickly covered himself and she heard his footsteps suddenly stop. Worried, she walked over to where she knew he would be. She slowly reached out and pulled the Cloak, careful not to tear it. There was Harry, on one knee, holding out a small black box to her, silently prompting her to open it.

Inside the box was the most beautiful 18-carat gold ring with a diamond in the centre, with a ruby on one side (Harry's birthstone) and a sapphire on the other (Hermione's.) This immediately made her burst into tears. Harry took this as a cue and said, in a clear voice:

'Hermione Jean Granger, my Mione, Jean, Mi and my love, I have loved you for years. You are the most beautiful lady in the world. Will you do me the honour of becoming Lady Potter and Lady Gryffindor?'

Lady Gryffindor? Hermione was confused, a noteworthy moment for both of them. 'Of course, my Ry, my love, but Lady Gryffindor?'

As he was slipping the gorgeous ring onto his fiancée's finger, he explained. Whilst in the Potter vault in Gringotts at Christmas, I found a note from my parents. Look' at this; he brought a crinkled note out of his trouser pocket. It read:

My darling Harry,

If you are reading this then I and your father are dead. This note is just to say that your father is Lord Gryffindor and also Lord Potter, and I am of course Lady Potter and Lady Gryffindor. You and your future (or of course present) wife will inherit the titles when you, Harry, turn seventeen. Your father's line dates back to Godric Gryffindor himself (James' name was James Charlus Godric Potter) and mine loosely dates back to Rowena Ravenclaw's line, however my sister Petunia currently has the title of Lady Ravenclaw, be her oblivious to this fact. Please inform her.

I hope you find love soon if you haven't already, and that you are happy with your life.

I hope it will be a long time before we meet again, my Harry, and remember that your father and I will always love you, even when we are beyond the world of the living.

Your mother,

Lily Marie Potter

'Oh Lord Gryffindor and Lord Potter, I love you so very much.'

'As I love you, future Lady Potter and Lady Gryffindor.'

**Right so that's it for Chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed it!]**

**Love you lots, Marlotta ()()  
\ /**


End file.
